Might Like You Better, If We Slept Together
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: ONESHOT."I hate you." "Trust me, the feelings are mutual." He replies, smirk plastered on his face before he grabs me by the neck and pulls me into a breathtaking kiss. Edge/OC


**Song: **Might Like You Better, If We Slept Together by Amanda Blank

**Please Read & Review.**

**Disclaimer: **Do Not Own Any Familiar Characters, only my OC'S.**

* * *

**

__

Might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together

I might like you better baby, lets get together baby  
Wanna hold you, get to know you  
Show you what I got in my sweater baby  
Love the red hair, the bitch in charge  
And if you settle for a little maybe we can see stars  
Get large, get hard, go fuck, go far  
When I touch it, watch it, fuck it, see my money and my I.I.I.I

There are so many things in this life that I hate; tomatoes, the Jonas Brothers, spiders, Adam Copeland... I know they say hate is a strong word but trust me, that tomato field, those spiders, and the JoBros have never looked so good to me until I came to the WWE. I would rather have an orgy with the Jonas Brothers in the middle of a tomato field full of spiders, than to be in the same room as Adam mother fucking Copeland.

I love my job, don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that they even considered me, but did they have to pair me with that pompous, arrogant, son of a bitch? The answer to that question is yes, and I'm counting down the never ending days until this story line is done, which at this point is unknown, hence the never ending countdown.

"Adam." Is all I say to my mortal enemy as I walk into the room where we're supposed to be taping our promo.

"Beatrix." He simply states, not even glancing at me as he continues his conversation with Randy, knowing that I cringed at the sound of my real name.

Randy nods his head towards me as I head into adjoining room where I could finish getting ready, Adam follows moments later throwing tonight's script in my lap without saying word.

"What's going on tonight douche bag?" I ask, eyes closed with a smile on my face, deciding to myself that I was going to have a little fun toying around with him before the show.

"Read the script." He says, he was obviously pissed about something, but what else was new?

"Sorry D Bag, I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment and can care less about any issue that has to do with you." I truly was busy, Liz, the make-up artist, was doing my makeup for tonight.

Adam lets out an aggravated sigh before yelling at Liz to get the fuck out of the room and returning his attention back to me. "What the fuck Adam!" I begin to scream at him, but he cuts me off.

"Open the script up to page six." He interrupts, acting as if nothing had happened.

I loudly mumble some curse words hoping that he heard every word that was said as I quickly scan the script. "Backstage promo, blah, blah...SHUT THE FUCK UP!

__

I might like you better baby, lets get together baby  
Wanna hold you, get to know you  
Show you what I got in my sweater baby  
Love the red hair, the bitch in charge  
And if you settle for a little maybe we can see stars  
Get large, get hard, go fuck, go far  
When I touch it, watch it, fuck it, see my money and my I.I.I.I

Ride no lie just get inside me  
Like you better if you just ride me  
Grind me, try me, watch me finish  
I like you better if you get up in it

**Backstage: Edge and Trixie argue over the current events that had happened on Smackdown last week. Trixie is angry that Edge has decided to continue his relationship with Vickie Guerrero, despite his promise to her last week. Scene closes with Edge and Trixie kissing and Trixie telling Edge that he has to make a choice.**

Though I had been in this storyline with Adam for a while, we've never kissed or anything close to it. The "relationship" that the two of us had on screen had always been alluded to, but never openly stated, do the storyline with Vickie. So there would be mentions of a 'last night', 'meet me at the hotel tonight', and all the other crap that goes along with being the other woman, but it has never went this far.

"This is a very cruel joke." I groan, slouching down into the make-up chair causing Liz (who entered the room a little bit after Adam's rant) to chuckle. "I fucking hate my life."

"Aw come one Trix's, it isn't that bad." Liz says, causing both Adam and I to give her look.

"Did anybody ask you Liz?" Adam snaps back at her and she doesn't say another word as she continues to finish my make-up. "I'll see you out there when you're finished." He mutters, leaving the room and slamming it behind him.

I emerge from the other room, twenty minutes later, hair and make-up done, dressed in black vest with my black lace bra showing a bit and a tight pair of black jeans with black peep toe heels on. I see Adam still in the corner of the room talking to Randy, but when Randy's attention isn't on him, he turns around too see what he was looking. And that thing was me. He stares at me for a moment before the cameraman comes into the room and lets everyone one knows that he's ready to start.

"Let's just get this shit over with Copeland." I mutter, walking past him and taking a seat on the couch so that we can begin the segment.

__

Might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together

I'm no waiting on ya, don't take to long  
Don't waste my time, just take me home  
I got something for you, believe its sweet  
Lets go, I moan like a cat in heat  
Go, go, go, go let low and blow

**Backstage Segment**

"You can't be serious!" I yell at Adam as he enters the room, coming back from the ring where he had just got done talking to Vickie.

"Trix, let me explain." He replies, taking a seat next to me and grabbing my hand which I quickly snatch away from him, folding them across me chest.

"Talk."

He scoots closer to me, giving me that look that says he knows that he's fucked up, leaning in closer to me he moves my bangs out of my face before he closes the remaining space that was between us by locking his lips with mine.

As soon as our lips were attached my breath got caught in my throat and my heartbeat quickened. I reluctantly allow him to pull me onto his lap and I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. I have no idea if this is in the script but at that moment I could care less as I push my body even closer to his and he lets out a small grunt, causing a small smirk to appear on my face. I had given up a long time ago trying to dominate this kiss and I let out a small moan when he sucks on my bottom lip and runs his tongue along it before breaking the kiss, slowly opening my eyes I see the same look on his face that I'm sure was on mine.

Breathless, I quickly do my best to regain control of my breathing and manage to say. "You have to make a choice." Adam leans in to kiss me again, but I get off his lap and walk out of the room.

**End of Segment**

"Well Trix if I didn't know any better, I would've sworn you two were into it." Randy says as he comes out of the hallway.

I begin to reply, but Adam comes out and I settle on flipping Randy off and muttering some excuse before leaving the both of them.

__

Let me give you something to grab and hold  
Wanna know how you go  
I catch you though  
Cheap, cheap, damn trick  
Get off the floor  
Cuz yay baby, I got what ya need

Don't fuck with them chicks, just fuck with me  
When were down we can quit it, we don't need to go together  
Just let me hit it once and let me hit it once and under….

"You kissed Copeland?!?!" My friend Leslie asks me, she obviously had just seen RAW from our apartment in Los Angeles.

"Don't remind me. Want to know what's worse?" I reply, not completely sure if and why I'm revealing this information to her in the first place. Sure she's my best friend, but what I'm about to say changes everything. "I-I-kinda enjoyed it."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Leslie screams causing me to remove the phone from my ear for a second. "I knew you had a crush on him!"

I slowly begin to bang my head against the steering wheel of my car. "I don't like him. It just-. Fuck it, I don't even know."

"Sexual tension?" Leslie says, finishing my sentence.

"Ew. Hell no! I do not want to sleep with him! Just cause I enjoyed one kiss doesn't mean that I want to jump his bones." I quickly retort, maybe a little bit to fast because soon my mind wandered off to vivid images of Adam on top of me, sweat forming on both of our bodies, and me panting his name.... "Damnit Leslie!"

"You were thinking about him weren't you?"

"No!" I lie, slamming my door as I get out of the truck and head towards the hotel. "I don't think now is an appropriate time to be having this conversation."

"And why is that? Is it because Adam Joseph Copeland has you all hot and bothered?" Leslie teases.

"No Leslie, it's not because Adam Joseph Copeland has me all hot and-." I don't even finish my sentence because my worse nightmare has just occurred. Adam is standing right in front of me waiting for the elevator and is currently staring at me because he obviously had heard my very loud response to my obnoxious best friend. "This cannot get any worse."

"Trixie?" Is the last thing I heard as I press the end button on my iPhone and slowly walk into the only available elevator, and with my luck, of course Adam and I would be the only occupants.

Longest elevator ride ever is all that ran through my mind as it slowly crept up each floor, finally coming to level twenty.

"So I get you hot?" Adam says to me as we get off the elevator.

"I hate you." I respond beginning to walk towards my room when I suddenly feel him grab my arm and turn me around.

"Trust me, the feelings are mutual." He replies, smirk plastered on his face before he grabs me by the neck and pulls me into a breathtaking kiss.

Thank god his room was close to the elevator.

_I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together_

_Just take me home (break down)  
I'm no waiting on ya, don't take to long  
Don't waste my time, just take me home  
I got something for you, believe its sweet  
Lets go, I moan like a cat in heat  
Go, go, go, go let low and blow_

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I mutter in between kisses as Adam opens his hotel door. Still carrying me, Adam puts me down on the bed, immediately straddling me. He breaks the kiss, our ragged breath filling the room as he begins to unbutton my plaid shirt, revealing my white and black striped bra. And before I knew it, just like my bra and shirt, the rest of our clothes were off and in a heap in various places throughout his hotel room.

Still on top of me, I tilt my head back to kiss him and as our lips were connected, I let out low moans as his hands begin to roam my body.

"Adam." I say in almost a whisper as his lips leave mine once again and he presses his forehead against mine. For the first time since I've known him, I never realized how gorgeous his green eyes were. I continue to stare at him as he moves my legs apart, setting in between them and moves my arms above my head before he plunges into me.

He cuts my moan off with his mouth as he begins to move in and out of me and I wrap my legs around his waist, giving him more access to me. I reluctantly tear my lips away from his and continuouss moans escape my lips as his lips find new home as he begins to kiss, and lick, and nibble, and suck on my neck.

He lets go of my arms and they immediately go around him and my fingernails begin traveling at a painfully slow pace down his back.

"Fuck Trix." He says in almost a growl, causing waves of pleasure to go throughout my body and I arch my back.

Adam changes his pace, pulling completely out of me and then thrusting back into me, bringing me closer and closer to an orgasm as he continued the torture.

"AHHH ADAM!" I moan, gripping onto his waist tighter and he reverts back to his original pace. My walls tighten around his member and I can fill the end coming soon for the both of us.

My moans and his grunts fill the room as he drives harder and faster into me, my hands moving from his back to the sheets as I hold onto them for dear life. My legs begin to shake and my toes curl as I scream out his name and body spasms as I cum. A few more thrusts his body tenses, cumming after me. His lips reconnect with mine as the two of us lie there in a sweaty embrace, slowly coming down from our high.

_Let me give you something to grab and hold  
Wanna know how you go  
I catch you though  
Cheap, cheap, damn trick  
Get off the floor  
Cuz yay baby, I got what ya needDon't fuck with them chicks, just fuck with me  
When were down we can quit it, we don't need to go together  
Just let me hit it once and let me hit it once and under…._

__

Don't fuck with them chicks, just fuck with me  
When were down we can quit it, we don't need to go together  
Just let me hit it once and let me hit it once and under….

**The Next Day**

"Is that a?" Randy asks leaning in to look at my neck as the two of us sit in catering waiting for the show to begin.

"NO!" I loudly reply knowing his question immediately and pulling the hood of my jacket a little bit higher on my neck.

"IT IS!!! Trixie got laid last night!" Randy yells, causing the few people in the room to glare at us and me to punch Randy in the arm. "Damn, Trix's you would think getting some dick last night would make you less, what's the word-."

"Bitchy." Adam replies, coming from behind me and taking a seat across from me and next to Randy.

"Where were you this morning? I came by and you didn't answer, same thing with you Trixie." Randy asks, looking at the two of us.

Flashbacks of Adam and I scrambling to get ready to go to the arena this morning run through my head. Me screaming at Adam for not attempting to get up this morning, Adam shutting me up by kissing me, and both of our clothes miraculously managing to get taken off again as we go for another quickie..in the bed, on the table, in the shower, on the counter.

I groan, beginning to massage my temples, knowing that Randy would put the pieces of the puzzle together soon enough, he's not as dumb as he looks. "Sorry I, uh, overslept." I know, lamest excuse in the book, but I didn't help that Copeland had said the exact same thing as I did causing me to kick him under the table and give him the death glare.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Randy says.

"NO RANDALL!" I quickly reply back, knowing he figured everything out.

"You didn't."

"WE DIDN'T!" I yell back and give Adam a pleading look to go along with whatever I was saying. Of course, him being the jackass he is, he just sits there with his arms crossed over a chest and stupid grin plastered on his sexy ass face.

"You two slept together! Adam you tapped that?" Randy asks, obviously forgetting that I was sitting right there.

"Sure did." Adam replies, that dumb ass smile getting even bigger now that he can brag to his friend about what had happened.

"Dammit Adam, you could've at least pretended that it didn't happen." I scream at Adam, throwing a fry at him, which he catches and eats. "I hate you."

"You weren't saying that last night sweetheart." Adam replies, high-fiving Randy.

I don't even bother to respond to what Adam had just said as I walk over to where Adam is sitting and punch him in shoulder, Adam laughs at me before he grabs my arm and pulls me down to kiss me.

"So I guess this means that the two of you still hate each other?" Randy asks, staring at the what was going on between Adam and I.

_I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together  
I might like you better if we slept together

* * *

_

**Please Read & Review.  
Thanks and Hoped You Enjoyed It.**


End file.
